Das Tier in Mir
by Love of a Nymph
Summary: Fenrir Greyback finds Harry Potter the summer of his eleventh birthday with a strong urge to take him as his own. He bites the child, vowing to come back and claim him as his own in the years to come. Will Harry be his willingly in the end? SLASH


**Das Tier in Mir**

_Fenrir/Harry SLASH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This will be a three-shot, four-shot, or five-shot. I won't drag it out!_

_I do not own E Nomine- a German band, nor do I own Harry or Fenrir—they belong to J. K. Rowling…_

_AN: As some of you reading this will know… I didn't think I was going to post this 'cause I really don't like it too much. It's definitely not one of my better works, and I only wrote this when I saw the English lyrics for the song… and well… enjoy??_

_(English Translation of song by E Nomine: Das Tier in Mir (Wolfen)— The animal in me (Wolves))_

--

Dark clouds and dark thoughts of the full moon night break my limits.

Fenrir watched with glowing amber eyes as the young child sat alone in the public park, idly swinging his legs back and forth on the bench, humming a soft tune to himself. Such an innocent child, a foolish child, a _delicious_ child.

In me comes greed for the animals that I massacre. I trace this desire in blood now and here.

Didn't muggles know not to let their children out at night? Didn't they tell their children horrible stories about the bad things that come out after dark, especially on a full moon?

Not that he cared, really. His thoughts were clouded in his thirst for blood and overwhelming lust. He felt as if his body was on fire, his muscles were tight and taunt—he needed relief, he wanted desperately to do horrible, _horrible_ things to this child who knew nothing of the danger just behind him.

He crept closer inch by inch, never making a sound; he could've moved much faster, but he wanted to savor this moment. The darker side, his _wolf_ side, wanted to play and enjoy every second spent in this pup's presence…

Then the wind blew…

Deep in the night the twinkling stars. A sweet smell pulls me into the distance.

The smell… so sultry and sweet, spicy, yet bitter—this was no muggle. This pup all alone at night on a full moon was a wizard.

A sadistic grin made its way onto his face, he knew his eyes were dilated, his canines were sharpened, nails elongated, and his long silver hair was blowing in the soft breeze. He knew he looked terrifying, scars covering his naked chest and arms, and his arousal barely concealed by the tight torn jeans he currently adorned.

Pay attention when very gently my embers are kindled in the night, and the hunter in me awakes.

He walked right behind the child—teen? No… he looked younger than thirteen, but older that ten. Was it summer? Was this child supposed to be in some wizarding school? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He slowly slid his hands over the back of the bench and quickly yet gently wrapped his arms around the wizard's torso, keeping him locked against the bench.

"And what…" he started, leaning down to whisper into the human's ear, "is a little ol' wizard like yourself doing in such a place at night…?" he drawled, moving his left hand that rested on the boy's right side of his chest down to play with his navel.

The boy tensed and shook lightly. Did he know what he was? He smirked and moved his head to rest on the pup's neck. He sniffed and was intoxicated with the boy's smell.

"Hmm…"

Strange thoughts and wild desires long for delicate breasts. (I) want to tear it. I want to bite and shred and lacerate it.

The boy whimpered, but I held him close.

"Dear boy, what is your name?" As expected, there was no response. The child was as tense as ever and Fenrir lowered his left hand even more, resting on the boy's crotch.

The boy gasped—he smirked and started to lightly rub his hand over the boy.

He _wanted_ him. He _needed_ him. He would be damned if he didn't just _take_ him. With that thought in mind, he growled and gripped they boy's penis painfully tight, enjoying the pained groan and gasps he gave out, and bit down into his neck.

The boy didn't move for a while, and he found himself slightly disappointed. He had thought a _wizard_ would have sense enough to—

"Get away!" the child screamed, throwing himself out of his once-tight grasp, falling on his shoulders to the ground.

On the lusty hunt my prey scampers away. Glowing red eyes follow you.

He looked edible, the blood dripping from the large bite wound on his jugular.

The pup hissed, putting a hand on his neck and applying pressure, before he scrambled up and started to run. He had to admit, the kid was pretty fast, but no human could outrun a werewolf.

He simply watched him, giving him a few minutes head start. The boy had entered the nearby forest just under a minute ago when he decided to start the chase.

How long would the wizard last?

The weather follows over distant meadows. I mutate to an animal, (I) am a creature of the night. I am the hunter of the moon 'till morning awakes.

Fenrir jumped over the measly bench and took three large strides before effortlessly morphing into his giant silver wolf, his gift, mid-step.

It was easy to tell what general direction the wizard had gone off to. His would was still dripping profusely, and he could tell the kid had strategically back-tracked a few times. _Smart,_ he thought, _but not smart enough to fool a wolf._

He stormed through the forest, allowing his foot-falls to be heard. A warning for when he grew closer to the boy, to strike fear through his bones and make him loose any hope he had gained while he chose to run.

Panting lightly, he took a sharp turn and spotted the child near a small brook.

It is the animal in me. It wakes the greed in me. I have the desire to eat you. Can you feel my desire?

Fenrir found his prize. With a wolfish grin, he ran straight for the shaking child who watched him with wide eyes and lunged at him, shifting mid-way.

He smacked into the child, tackling him into the ground and grabbing his hands and slamming them above his head, leaning down to drink from the wound on his neck.

It was wonderful, something he had hardly tasted before. This boy had power, but he had yet to discover it.

Should he let him live…?

He ignored the more humane voice in the back of his mind and ran his free hand over the boy's body, pinching and scratching lightly at his arms and stomach before fumbling with the child's limp member.

He _wanted _him… he wanted him so badly…

But he pulled back…

The child was crying and shaking underneath him. He growled, annoyed with his sentimental _human _feelings, and licked lightly at the child's wound.

"You owe me, pup…" he growled. "I will be back for you, you know." He pulled back once more and amber met emerald. The child was confused, scared, and relieved. He smirked. "I'll be back when you're older and have… grown more."

He released the boy's hands and stood up. "Good-bye pup… I will be back, though. Wait for me." With an evil grin, he quickly shifted forms and was gone in a flash.

Little Harry Potter stared at where the man had been. Tears pooled in his eyes and fell softly. He shook and shivered despite the summer warmth all around him in the clearing. Who was that man, and why did he say he would be back for him? He was scared, and he put a hand to his neck. _I will never let him touch me again…_ he promised himself.

The woods in the light of the moon are concealed. My home. Woods in the light.

--

So here it is! My Fenrir/Harry! Hope those who wanted to read it like it…

Well…I didn't want Fenrir to rape poor little Harry… so I made it that he'll 'seduce' Harry for the next few years, maybe help him out with his whole 'werewolf-ness' and such. Dunno, but this is not the top of my list, so I'll update this later than my Twilight/HP x-over. And I totally gave up on all of my Naruto stories, so there's a short list…

Reviews are loved and welcomed!

Love of a Nymph


End file.
